1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for exercising a user thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to an exercise apparatus which enables a user thereof to apply a variable force during use of the apparatus.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In a typical prior art exercise apparatus, the user thereof is required to exert a force to lift one or more weights through a series of exercise repetitions or cycles in order to exercise the user's muscles. Moreover, when the user has become exhausted by completing a certain number of lifting repititions (reps), the exercise is completed.
However, it has been discovered by the inventor of the subject invention that psychologically, if the user is able to begin the exercise sequence by lifting a comparitively small weight and then without stopping is able to increase the amount of weights lifted, such enables the user to continue such exercise so as to complete more repititions than is possible when lifting the heavier weight initially and through the entire exercising operation.
Furthermore, Applicant has discovered that when the user is unable to complete another lifting repitition, the user in fact is able to complete more lifting repititions if the weights are reduced.
Therefore, according to the present invention, the user is able to complete a more extended exercise than is possible with the prior art arrangements.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus which permits a user thereof to initially lift a weight through one or more cycles and there after lift an increased weight through an additional number of cycles and subsequently completing a bonus exercise by lifting a reduced weight through yet a further number of cycles in order to complete the exercise.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that with regard to the range of motion of for example the user's arm during an exercise, the maximum stress is put on the relevant muscle wherever desired, preferably at a point where the muscle is somewhat extended and at its strongest point, then the stress diminishes to nothing as the muscle contracts.